New Partner
by Freakishlylovable
Summary: What happens when Matt and Emily have to train a attractive new partner named Simon. Who might have a things for Em. First Standoff Fanfic be nice. This started on the standoff board but died down
1. Simon

_Hey all this is my first Standoff fanfic so be nice. They started this on the fanfic boards but it died down so I figure I will write down everyones ideas here. Tell me what you think._

"What did Cheryl want to see us for?", Emily asked while she and Matt walked to Cheryl's office.

"I don't know she just said to meet her there."

Matt opened up the door to find Cheryl waiting for them. Matt and Emily took a seat and Cheryl sat up.

"Great news. You guys are getting a new partner.", Cheryl said.

"What!", Matt and Emily said in unison.

"We kept our promise we didn't let out relationship interfere with work. We have done everything the way you asked us.", Emily said not wanting to loose all these hours a day with Matt.

"Yeah we kept our promise, why are you splitting us up?", Matt asked angry at his boss.

"I'm not splitting you up. Everything is the same except you are gonna train a new negotiator. I figured since you two were in the top 5 in the country you would be the best to train him.", Cheryl said calming their nerves. But Matt's nerves were not calmed. He stood up from his chair.

"Him!"

Cheryl just walked out of the office ignoring Matt's outburst. Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"What?", he said annoyed

"I didn't say anything.", Emily sais suppressing laughter.

Cheryl walked back into her office with a handsome blonde haired, twenty-something guy following her.

"Matt, Emily this is Simon Smith. Simon this is Matt Flannery and Emily Lehman."

He extended out his hand to both of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Especially you Emily. Professor Alan has told me so much about you.", he said warmly.

"Professor Alan, from Princeton?"

"Yes Simon went to Princeton like you. You've had many of the same teachers.", Cheryl cut in.

"Wow Professor Alan talked about me that is incredible."

"Well you are an incredible person.", Simon added. Emily started to blush and Matt wanted to punch Simon for hitting on his girlfriend.

"Well I better show Simon around I will see you two later.", Cheryl said as she and Simon walked off. After they were gone Matt turned around glaring at Emily.

"What was that?", he said in a louder tone then he intended

"What?"

"Oh, never mind. I am gonna meet Frank and Duff at the kill house. I'll see you later."

"Bye!", Emily said catching on to the fact that Matt was jealous.

_If I get good reviwes I will add more later._


	2. Preppy

_Another part. Read and Review_

Matt walked into the kill house and threw his bag down.

"Whoa, who pissed you off?", Frank asked slightly amused

"Cheryl, Emily, Simon.", Matt said accenting Simon.

"Who is Simon?", Duff asked.

"Exactly. He is our new trainee. He went to Princeton, like Emily. He had the same

professors as Emily. And he was hitting on Emily!"

"The new trainee was hitting on Lehman! What did you do?", Frank asked loving this story

more by the second.

"Nothing, Cheryl dragged him out before I could do anything. I should have just scared

preppy with the gun, that would've sent him running. Let's just get to shooting."

"No wait a minute. You do realize that you left this guy in the office without you and with

Lehman.", Duff mentioned while smiling.

"Oh crap. Let me guess you guys are enjoying this aren't you."

"Yeah.", the two guys said at the same time.

"I am going before preppy steals my girlfriend.", Matt said storming out.

Matt walked back into the office to find Emily and Simon laughing and he was touching her

knee. He was coming on to his girlfriend. Matt walked over to break them up.

"And when he wrote that thesis on..."

"Hey guys", Matt said annoyed to walk in on a academic conversation where he would be

completely lost.

"Oh, hey Matt. Your back from the kill house quick. Frank and Duff not there?", Emily

asked knowing that the conversation Simon and her were having was not one that Matt would enjoy.

"Are they ever not in the kill house? Can we talk in a room over there?"

"Sure. I'll be right back Simon."

They walked over to a empty room and Matt closed the door and the blinds wanting the

conversation to be private.

"So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing, it just seems that you and preppy, I mean Simon are getting along great.", he said

almost sarcastically.

"Yeah he's, wait a minute did you just call him preppy?. Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"You are jealous.", Emily said as she put her arms around Matt's waist.

"Why don't you come over my place tonight.", Emily said kissing him.

"Your not going out with Simon? Cause maybe you should, since he likes you it will

make him feel welcome.", he said jokingly

"Matt just come over to my place."

"Yeah well what are we gonna do?"

Emily whispered something in his ear, and Matt was enjoying every word.

"Do we have to wait until tonight?", Matt said for a second forgetting about Simon.

"Haha, I got to go back to fill Simon in on more things. He is our trainee after all."

Matt was annoyed Simon came up again.

"Oh yes, preppy awaits."

Emily laughed on her way out.

_A little short but I think I am just gonnna make a bunch of short chapters instead of really long ones._


	3. He Has Your Number!

_This is not long but I am writing little by little. Thanks for the reviews. Please review more._

Matt and Emily were lying in her bed. Matt was stroking her hair. All of the stress of the

day just melted away when he was with Emily. Emily was relaxed too. She knew Matt was upset

about the new partner. He was jealous and she had no clue why. Simon was nice but he wasn't

Matt. She just didn't know how to tell Matt that. Admitting that would mean that their relationship

is more then previously thought. But having him next to her calmed her.

"So was this worth the wait?", Emily asked.

"Absolutely.", Matt said leaning down to kiss her. Then the phone went off.

"Ugh, please don't be Cheryl. I was finally relaxed.", Matt said tempting Emily not to pick

it up.

"We have to get it. I can't reach, see who it is.", Emily said moaning at the thought of going

back to work. Matt reached over to the phone. The caller ID said Simon Smith.

"He has your number!"

"What who?"

"Preppy!"

"Matt don't call him that. Give me the phone."

But Matt withheld the phone.

"Come on I will make it quick."

He still didn't budge.

"Fine, but if I don't get it you will be paying for it later tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know what that means. Come on he will hang up, give me."

"Fine", Matt said reluctantly handing the phone over.

"Hey Simon. What's up. Yeah. Me and Matt will teach you all that tomorrow."

It was killing Matt to not know what Simon was saying, even though the conversation was about work.

"You should go with us to Sloan's tomorrow. Yeah unwind grab a couple of beers. Okay

see you tomorrow."

Emily hung up the phone and Matt's mouth was gaping.

"What?"

"You invited preppy to Sloan's."

"We were going anyway, why shouldn't Simon come?"

"Forget it."


	4. Does the Boss Know?

_Really short but I need to add this._

Matt and Emily arrived at work the next day. This time Matt was determined to keep a

close eye on Emily and Simon. They got there normal greetings but there right near Emily's desk

was Simon.

"Good morning Emily, good morning Matt.", Simon said. Matt thought that his greeting

was in a forced tone.

"Morning Scott. So Matt and I have to get some papers but then we will get to work on

what we started last night.", Emily said in a kind tone.

"Alright can't wait."

"So what did you guys start last night?", asked an annoyed Matt once out of earshot.

"I'll tell you later."

Back at Emily's desk Simon was waiting for his mentors to return. Frank and Duff came up

to talk to him. They soon got into a conversation about Matt and Emily.

"Why did they come in together? Was it like a car pool or something?"

Frank and Duff both had a grin on.

"They're dating. And I am using the term dating loosely.", Frank said

"Yeah no one really knows what they are. If there in a relationship or just sleeping

together.", Duff added.

"Isn't that against the rules? Actually isn't that against the rules that Emily wrote?", Simon

asked obviously shocked and intrigued.

"Yes it is, but Flannery doesn't hold much respect for the rules. And the boss okayed it.",

Frank said.

"You mean Cheryl knows. Just this office not like the big boss."

"No just Cheryl. She says they work well together so it doesn't matter. Why?", Duff asked.

"No reason.", Simon said, then he saw Emily come around the corner and got up.

_So do you have any idea to what I am doing yet? it was short but I may make it important I may not I dont know yet. read and review. and thanks for all the reviews i already got._


	5. Setting the Rules

_Here is another. I like writing short chapters so all them should be short. By the way sometimes I might accidently call Simon Scott dont ask why it is a long story I only did it once but sry if it happens again. Read and Review_

Matt, Emily, and Simon were at the table discussing different types of negotiations and in

what situations to use them in. They took some of their old cases for examples.

"Never have direct contact with an HT, Emily I am talking to you", Matt said looking over at her.

"I only did that once. And I saved lives so don't be complaining."

"Yeah after you scared the hell out of me."

Simon stood there watching them argue about the seriousness of the matter. Finally Matt and Emily

came back to present time.

Emily had to run off to get a few extra papers so that left Matt and Simon with some time

alone. Matt wanted to find out if he had a thing for Emily, but Simon got to talking first.

"So are you and Emily dating or just sleeping together?", Simon casually asked.

"Does it even matter?", Matt asked wondering where he was going with this.

"Well if your dating that means commitment. If it is casual that means anyone can move in

on her."

Matt felt like punching this guy. If he evens thinks about Emily like that he will really regret it.

"Well Emily and I are seeing just each other.", Matt said. He and Emily never really

discussed this, but it was known.

"Wow, and she seemed so smart. I mean to go and sleep with you, that was stupid."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you mean that dating me is stupid."

"What I mean is she is really smart and she shouldn't jeopardize her career over you."

"Listen preppy why don't you just shut up before I make you shut up. And don't even think

of going there with Emily.", Matt said angered.

Then Emily walked in.

"So ready to get back to work?"

Matt and Simon simply stared in the other direction.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"No Emily, Matt was just laying out some rules for me.", Simon said looking calmly at

Emily. But Emily got a bad feeling that these rules were about her.


	6. I Like You

_Short again. Thanks for the reviews. R&R_

Matt was left fuming by the comments that Simon made. He wanted Emily, that was so

obvious. What really had Matt worried was what if Emily wanted him. He pushed the thought out

of his mind and focused on the training. He decided once Simon left he could talk to Emily.

"Okay, well that's all for now. We can do more later. So are we still on for Sloan's?",

Emily asked. Simon looked at Matt, who glared back.

"You know Emily I would love to, but I really should go over these notes. I will see you

two tomorrow.", Simon said quickly leaving the room.

"Okay bye.", Emily said. Then she turned around to Matt.

"Laid down the rules! What did you say to him?", she said, now the one who was glaring.

"What I said, it was what he said to me. He said that he wants you."

"What do you mean he wants me?"

"Em, he wants you!"

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"Matt did he say that exactly?"

"No, but he said someone else could move in on you. And..."

Emily kissed him and cut him off.

"I won't let anyone else move in on me. I like you.", Emily said now sitting on his lap.

"Preppy won't change that?"

"No, he won't. Besides he was probably just making an observation. I don't think he meant

it to come out that way. He's new give him some time.", she said now getting up.

"Fine, but I swear if he does anything like that again my fist will connect with his face.",

Matt said leaning into kiss Emily and close the blinds at the same time. But before the blinds could

close someone saw them. That someone was Simon and he did not look happy.

_So what do you think. Tell me. And i know it was short but it got to the point._


	7. Mr Quent

_This chapter is important. Thanks for the reviews._

Matt and Emily were making out in a spare room when they heard noises and Emily finally

stopped.

"What?", Matt asked.

"Cheryl will have our heads if she catches us. And isn't her boss here today. Finding us

making out will not be the best way to...", Emily paused and looked at the door.

"What are you staring at?"

"We kept the door shut right?"

"Yeah of course we did.", Matt said but then realized that Emily was looking at a door that

was open just enough for someone to look inside.

"That is weird, I am sure that I shut it.", Matt said perplexed.

Matt and Emily walked out the door. The only people left in the office were Cheryl, Lia, Frank,

Duff, and Simon.

"Okay well it looks like Cheryl's boss didn't see anything, we're safe.", Matt said relieved,

"Yeah but I'm just gonna make sure. Lia!"

"Yeah?"

"Cheryl's boss, was he here in the past ten minutes?"

"No he left when you were in there with Simon. Why?"

"He doesn't know about Matt and me. So the both of us and Cheryl could have lost our

jobs.", Emily said in a hushed tone just in case.

"No it was just whoever you see in this room and they all know."

"Good"

Emily walked back over to Matt.

"Did you scare Simon off?", Emily asked looking for him.

"No preppy left on his own."

Simon was sitting in an office. The office of Mr. Quent, Cheryl's boss.

"So I hear you are a trainee. Well I am a busy man what is it you would like to talk about.",

Mr. Quent asked.

"I have some disturbing news about Agents Flannery and Lehman.", Simon said trying to

hide a smile.

_Don't hate me. This will only make the story better trust me. R&R_


	8. In Mr Quent's Office

_Here is another part. yet again short. R&R_

Matt, Emily, and Cheryl all walked up to Mr. Quent's office. Matt and Emily were both

sure that he hadn't seen anything, so it had to be another reason that they were called up. They

entered the office and there stood a very strict looking Mr. Quent and in a chair near his desk sat

Simon.

"Sit down. We have a problem here. Mr. Smith has informed me of an interoffice

relationship between Agent Flannery and Lehman. You should be very well aware that this is

prohibited. And Cheryl I am surprised that you did not come forward with this information. Do you

care to explain yourselves.", said Mr. Quent in a very business like manner.

Matt glared at Simon who looked content with himself. Emily was trying to find words but

they seemed to have escaped her. Cheryl was the one to speak up.

"Mr. Quent I did not come forward with this information because I found that it did not

effect how well these two did there jobs. I found their work satisfactory, in fact I found it great. So I

don't see the harm in keeping our two best agents together as long as they are work is not affected."

"You don't see the severity of the situation do you? We are talking about people's lives

here. I think I might just have to fire you three."

"Wait,", surprisingly the person to speak was Simon, "I think Cheryl holds a good

argument. May I suggest that you just split them up as partners."

Matt knew what he was trying to do. He didn't want Emily to be fired so he can still work with her.

"Well here is what I can do. You two can terminate your relationship and stay partners. Or

you can keep seeing each other and be assigned new partners."

Matt and Emily knew they would be under close watch and they could not just pretend to break up

and get back together, Cheryl assured them of that with her glare. But maybe they could hide it. Or

terminate it.

"Can Matt and I have a few minutes to discuss this outside?", Emily finally said.


	9. The Choice

_Here it is. tell me what you think._

Matt and Emily left the room and stood in the hallway.

"Matt I am so sorry, you were right about Simon the whole time."

"It's okay we can deal with preppy later. And believe me we will. Let's just figure out what

we're gonna do about this partnership."

"Well we can't say that we've broken up and then get back together, we've done that before

it won't work, they will be watching for that. So we have to decide. Breakup or get new partners."

They just stood there in that blank and boring hallway trying to figure out their future when Matt

ran up and kissed Emily.

"What was that for?", she asked still in his arms.

"I wanted to see if I could go without that again."

"And?", asked a nervous Emily knowing that she thought she could not go without that, she

didn't want to be the one to say it.

"I can't go without it. I would much rather lose you as a partner and have you as a

girlfriend then the other way around.", Matt said also nervous.

"Me too. So it's decided?"

"It's decided."

They walked back into Mr. Quent's office. Simon looked nervous, and to their surprise

Cheryl was too.

"Well, have you made a decision?"

Matt spoke up.

"Yeah, we would like to change partners."

"Very well then.", Mr. Quent said.

Matt and Emily were solemn. Simon was angry but didn't say anything.

They went into the hallway and then the quietness was shattered. Not by Matt but by

Cheryl.

"Simon how could you do this?", Cheryl practically yelled.

He just walked away, leaving the three of them standing there.

_Don't hate me I will put things back together i just needed to add some drama. dont stop reading it will get better._


	10. The Right Choice

_Here is another part. I know you're upset I broke them up. i will fix it._

Matt and Emily sitting on the couch at his place. When Emily's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

Matt just sat there looking sad, he wanted Emily as his girlfriend of course, but he will miss her as a

partner. She was the best one he ever had. She always challenged him, that was something that no

other partner did.

"What! No way! I refuse! I have to! Ugh! Bye.", Emily slammed her phone shut.

"What's up with the yelling?", Matt asked.

"I still have to train Simon!"

"What! No! He did all of this to break us up. Now is his chance to be alone with you like

he planned the whole time."

"I know but I have no choice. Matt I am so happy I'm with you but I wonder did we make

the right choice. We make a great team. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for

preppy!", Emily yelled.

Matt started laughing.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Now you choose to call him preppy. You realize if you call him

preppy because he is from Princeton, I get to call you princess from Princeton."

"Shut up!"

"I gotta find some fun in the situation. Things will work out. Maybe we can just prove

that we work better together."

"Even if that happened, they would just keep replacing partners until we find a match."

"Thank you for crushing my hope. It'll be okay.", he said as kissed her forehead. At that

moment, even though they didn't say it, they knew staying together was the right choice.

_It will get better promise._


	11. 3 Weeks Later

_Thanks for all the reviews. my favorite was the idea of killing Simon. R&R_

It had been a total of three weeks since Quent split up Matt and Emily. They saw each other

almost every night, and still saw each other at work. But they haven't been faring so well with their

new partners. Matt got a guy named Lenny Mount, they share a mutual dislike of each other and it

shows in there work. In every situation they negotiated tactical had to go in. Luckily no one got

hurt, yet. Emily wasn't doing any better she had to put up with more then Matt. Her new partner

John Stecker and her can't agree on anything. The office is usually filled with their screaming

matches. Plus, she had to put up with Simon hitting on her everyday. Emily and Matt were happy

when they were with each other, but miserable the rest of the time. Cheryl, Lia, Frank, and Duff

wanted to prove to Quent that they work better together. So they had a plan.

"Tactical should have never gone in!", Emily shouted.

"Yes they should have!", Stecker shouted.

"They're back. Matt you better break them up.", Lia said. She was hard at work on her

computer, getting information on who else but Matt and Emily.

"No!", Emily yelled.

"Yes!", replied Stecker.

"Okay, you are acting like a bunch of kindergardeners. We are at work could you use your

inside voices.", Matt said desperate to stop the noise. Emily marched off towards her desk, Matt

following. While Matt was breaking up the argument Cheryl, Lia, Duff, and Frank snuck off to

Quent's office.

"Please sir, at least bring it into consideration.", Lia politely asked.

Frank had it. He just wanted things normal again.

"Look their work was fine when they were partners and seeing each other. But since they

got new partners tactical is doing a lot more work. Look at all we presented you. Come on give it a

chance.", Frank said mean faced.

Quent just kept his usual stone cold look. Things were not looking good.

Back in the office Emily was training Simon, and as usual he was trying to convince her to

dump Matt. Matt took a seat right in between Emily and Simon.

"Hey Simon, I figured since when Emily and I were partners we ranked in the top 5, I

would be of great help.", he said in a tone to annoy Simon. Emily was mouthing the words "Thank

you".

Lia into the room where the three of them were working.

"Matt, Emily Cheryl wants to talk to you outside."

They got up and met Cheryl.

"Your partners again!", she screamed running up to them again, not acting the least bit

professional.

"What! How did this happen?", Emily said on the verge of tears.

"You should thank Lia and Frank.", Duff said proudly.

"I took all your former cases and I compared your quality of work between when you

were partners and now. And Frank went up to Quent and put on a face that made him fear for his

life. He had to cave. Congratulations!"

"I don't know how to repay you guys.", Matt said smiling for the first time in a while.

"Oh, don't worry we'll think of something.", Cheryl replied.

"First we have to get back at Simon.", Duff said looking over into the room that he was in.

It was time for payback.

_I said I would fix things. I might not get the rest up tonight cause of the game but hopefully tomorrow thanks to those who read. Time for payback!_


	12. Payback

_Here is the last chapter. Review and tell me what you think._

Matt and Emily were partners again. Everything was the way it was before except Simon

was still here . He still proved relentless in trying to break up Matt and Emily but to his displeasure

it did not happen. It was his last day before he goes to New York for his new job. So the group had

to get him back today.

"I don't know Lehman don't you think that's a little harsh.", Frank said.

"You don't wanna do it?", Emily asked.

"No I wanna! I just didn't think you had the nerve to come up with this. But we're doing it!"

"I don't know, do you really think we can pull this off?", Lia asked.

"Of course we can, we're in the FBI building.", Duff said with excitement.

"Cheryl do we have your permission?", Matt asked.

"I agree with Frank it is a little harsh, what the hell nail him. But tomorrow things go back

to normal.", said Cheryl

"Alright men, let's suit up!", Frank said leading the way out.

Emily sat at the table completing what was thankfully her last training session with

Simon. And Lia and Cheryl were on the computer. All of the sudden three heavily "armed" men

dressed all in black with ski masks on came in. Simon froze not knowing what to do. He frantically

looked over to Emily pleading for help, but before she could say anything one man started giving

commands. He pointed at Simon while the others shoved the girls up against a back wall. Simon

shrank back into the wall tears rolling down his eyes.

"If you want these women to live you are going to do what I say!", said the masked man.

"Okay, okay just please don't hurt me! Please!", Scott said starting to hyperventilate.

"Say Matt, Emily I am sorry and I am a meddlesome little preppy who is going back to

where he came from.", the man said. The girls were trying to suppress their laughter so they don't

blow the whole scheme.

"M-Matt, Em-mily I am-m s-sorry and I am-m a m-meddlesome little p-preppy who is g-

going b-back where he came from! Please don't kill me!", Simon cried. The group was surprised

he didn't catch on by now. The "armed" man took off his mask to reveal he was Matt.

"Did we get it all?", he asked.

Frank and Duff took off their masks, while the girls bursted out in laughter. Frank held up a video

camera.

Matt yelled out,"Yeah, we got it all! Mission accomplished!"

_That's it. I hoped you liked it. i know the ending is a little crazy but i couldn't help myself. Please review!_


End file.
